Flying Knives
by ScottishFever
Summary: Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which will either help her find her true love or destroy her and her child.
1. Chapter 1

**Flying Knives**

_Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which will either help her find her true love or destroy her and her child._

_Chapter one: the Beginning_

_Bella's POV_

It was the end on senior year I had just received my High school diploma. I was upstairs in my bedroom when I got a text from Angela.

**Party Cullens. Want 2 come?**

I sighed Angela was my one and only friend. Renee my mother and Phil husband number two were having problems; they began to argue and fall out with one another. I decided to leave firstly so I wasn't caught up in the arguments and secondly my mother was in a honeymoon stage of her life acting as if this was her first time of marriage and she was wanting it all. Except this wasn't her first time; her and my dad met when they were about my age. I decided to move in with him in a small town of Forks where I was born. It was just after spring break and I caught a lot of attention mainly because I was the chief of police's daughter. Angela was my one true friend the person I could rely upon. Her suggestion to go to the Cullen's however wasn't something I thought would be fun. She probably got invited by Eric Yorkie her boyfriend who was friends with Mike Newton, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and dare I say his name Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was the most popular boy in the school. He had dated many girls within the school and left them heartbroken. He was rich with his father being the best surgeon in the state no makes that in the Western Hemisphere. As far as Bella knew Edward Cullen was dating Tanya Denali her and her two sisters use to be the top queen bees until they went to college last year. Then Lauren and Jessica took over.

"Bells?" My father called.

"In my room dad," I shouted.

"I'm on call tonight there's been some robberies around the area; need to keep a look out," he said in a gruff voice.

"You be careful," I sighed.

"Always am but say aren't you going to that party all the graduated seniors are going to?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I sighed.

"You should go get out more," Charlie murmured.

"Okay okay fine I will," I let out an exaggerated sigh and texted Angela her and Eric picked her up. She wore black high wasted jeans and a long baggy checked shirt and my black pastry sneakers I got for my Christmas last year. Angela was wearing a pleated skirt, heeled boots, and leg warmers with a blazer jacket over a simple tee.

"Hey Ang!" I said full of fake energy.

"Hey Bella," Angela smiled.

Eric went on about the football season while I just stared at the road and nodded every once and a while to make him think I was paying attention. We were on a small road surrounded by trees but from the trees I could hear music booming off of the leaves. Cars were parked at the side and left abandoned some people were already making out. Inside had been turned into a huge night club. Many of the women wore dresses. There I saw Rosalie Hale with her fiancé Emmett Cullen who was the oldest of the Cullen brothers and then Alice Cullen with her boyfriend Jasper Hale. The Hale's and the Cullen's were a close knitted group. The Cullen's were all adopted and the Hale's mother was Esme Cullen's step sister. They grew up together and although some frowned upon them all being together there was no law against it. Mr Hale was also a big doctor so the two prestigious families were the perfect match.

Angela and Eric were on the dance floor dancing next to Jessica and Mike because Angela was dating Eric she was somewhat excepted but I felt i9mmediatly out of place with my jeans and sneakers in comparison to short skimpy dresses and killer heels that make them tower over her. Most of the ones that were already there were drunk. I went upstairs trying to find a bathroom. Only to hear the sounds of loud banging and the fierce clicks of heels.

"Screw you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," Tanya Denali snarled flicking her hair and pushing up her dress so her boobs weren't on display.

"What are you doing here you little wrench?" Tanya demanded pushing me out of my way. Tanya stomped off downstairs probably making a dramatic exit as she does. I got up on my hands and knees and eventually made my way up. My nose was bleeding I held my hand over it trying not to let the blood hit the wooden floors.

"Hey," an angry man shouted.

"I need a bathroom," I squeaked blushing with embarrassment. He eyed my coldly until he saw the blood trickle from my hand and his face was full of alarm.

"Get the fuck in there," he spat harshly opening a door and letting it bang against the wall.

I quickly scurried in there and grabbing tissues and letting the blood fall into the gleaming white sink. Once my nose stopped bleeding I used tissue paper to clean the sink.

"Are you done in there?" Wait I knew that voice. That was Edward Cullen; he was in my biology and English class.

"Yes," I came out and sighed before facing Edward Cullen he was wearing jeans and a simple white shirt. He peered into the bathroom and sighed with relief that there was no blood spilt on the floor or noticeable in the sink and all the tissues had been flushed.

"Here," he handed me. It was a plastic cup filled with vodka. Being polite I took a sip. It was strong and bitter but I ended up finishing it anyway. "I have a fresh cup in my room if you want more," he grinned. Stupidly and without thinking I agreed. I followed him down the hall and into his bedroom.

I woke up from my daze I was lying in the bed I gazed at the alarm clock it read eleven thirty. Wait I was in Edward Cullen's bed. I was stiff and sore. I could hear the shower on in another room. Carefully I got up out of the bed and made my way over to my clothes. I swiftly changed trying not to cause too much of a noise and left. I had sex to Edward Cullen. I lost my virginity to a spoilt rich kid the most arrogant out of all the Cullen's. I made my way down the stairs. The party had died down a little with many making out and trying to find empty rooms to be in.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Angela shout in relief. "I've been looking everywhere for you come on I'll drop you home." Angela and I walked out to the car where Eric sat in the passenger seat looking hammered.

Angela drove at a respectable speed getting me home before midnight. The first thing I did was take a warm shower; I gasped when I saw bruises on my hips and boobs. God was he rough. I changed into my sweats and went to bed not wanting to face Charlie when he came home.

I woke up as I heard a banging at the door it was ten am. I sighed getting up I made my way downstairs and opened the door to two police officers. They worked with my dad Frank McCoy and Matthew Scott.

"Bella do you mind if we come in?" they asked.

"What's this about do you need to speak with my dad?" I asked.

"Bella it is Charlie he died," Frank murmured apologetic.

"What?" I gasped. "How?"

"He went to stop a robbery he only thought it was the wrong guy. He was shot. Killed instantly."

"No," I whimpered.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flying Knives**

_Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which either will help her find her true love or destroy her and her child._

_Chapter two: My World comes crumbling down_

_Bella's POV_

I sat curled up in a ball. It was moving day Charlie's funeral had gone and past now I had to move back with Renee and Phil. Turns out they were still arguing apparently Renee wanted another kid but Phil wasn't so sure. His baseball career was getting a lot better and he didn't want any distractions. Renee however was currently on every fertility drug she could get her hands on. It was quiet disturbing as she began to buy baby clothes and everything. She talked about adoption but Phil still said no.

I still couldn't believe it my father was gone, I would miss many things: Forks, my friends, getting up and cooking for him even having to clean. When we arrived in Jacksonville Phil was tired from one the long trip and two him arguing with Renee. I had to stay in the attic apparently Renee had converted what was supposed to be my bedroom into a nursery. It saddened me to see my mother so obsessed.

A month had passed and currently I was feeling rather sick. Phil and Renee were at breaking point. I was up stairs it was my day off from work. I was working in a book store Barnes and Noble. I decided to save up my money before heading off to college yes I had the money Charlie left me but I wanted to make sure I had enough. I was emailing Angela when I heard them shouting again normally I ignored them but this time it was different.

"Where do you think you are going?" Renee shouted.

"I can't live like this anymore Renee," Phil shouted back. "I can't." I then heard the front door slam shut.

"Phil!" Renee bellowed. "Phil you get back here now!" I heard my mom sobbing down stairs. "Why? Why? Why?" I slowly walked down the stairs I needed to make sure she was alright. I saw her on her knees her fists banging on the couch.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked her.

"Okay!" She sniffed. "Am I okay? No I'm not he's left me."

"I'm sure he'll come back," I tried to reason with her.

"Don't you have a Doctor's appointment?" she snapped. "Go on get out of here!" I grabbed my bag off the counter and walked to the hospital. It took forty minutes and as soon as I arrived I threw up my lunch.

"Isabella Swan?" the receptionist called. "Dr Monroe will see you now."

I walked into the white Doctors office.

"Hello Miss Swan I'm Dr Monroe," a middle age woman shook her hand she had dark blond hair which was clearly natural and brown eyes.

"Call me Bella," I insisted.

"Well Bella what can I do for you?" she asked. Taking a seat which I copied sitting in one of the padded chairs next to her desk.

"I've been having trouble keeping my food down recently," I explained.

"Okay when was you're last menstrual cycle?" She asked starting to type into her computer.

"Err," when did she last have her period? I started to count back the days in my head. I haven't had my period for over a month. "A month and a bit ago." I squirmed in my seat.

"Bella are you sexually active?" Dr Monroe asked me.

"It was only the one time," I admitted embarrassed my cheeks flushing.

"It can only take once especially since you are not on the pill or any birth control. Did you use condoms?" She asked.

"No I mean I don't think so," I stuttered.

"The best thing to do is to have a blood test done then in two days we can be sure," Dr Monroe said. I had my blood tests done that day and told them to send the results in the post.

I shuffled home looking down at my feet. I couldn't be pregnant; with Edward Cullen's baby. This just couldn't be real. I lay there thinking my options. I didn't know whether I wanted an abortion but I couldn't tell my mother not in her state of mind or would me having a baby save her from this mental breakdown she is facing. I didn't like the idea of adoption whether it is an open one or not. I didn't like the concept of someone raising my child. I sighed Renee wasn't home she must of left I hope she didn't do anything stupid. I sent her a text asking where she was and when she was coming home but I got no reply. I kept on looking at the clock the minutes slowly ticked by before it was getting late and my eye lids kept on closing no matter how hard I tried to keep them open. Tired with no energy left I finally gave in and let sleep take me hoping I would find Renee home and safe in the morning.

_A/N: Thank you all to your wonderful reviews and feedback. Since I like reader contribution I would like to ask you which scenario would be best for Renee._

_She ends up killing herself._

_She becomes an alcoholic and had to go to rehab._

_Phil files for a divorce and she starts sleeping around._

_Also I would like to thank those who have added me as their favourite or are following me but can I kindly request that you review too if you haven't already done so. Finally it may be slightly longer before I update but no more than a week and a half just with Christmas coming up and all. Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Flying Knives**

_Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which will either help her find her true love or destroy her and her child._

_Chapter three: Death_

_Bella's POV_

I was curled up in a ball when I heard the door bell rang. I grabbed my house coat and tied the belt around my waist. I opened the door and saw two police officers. Oh no not again. Seeing the grim faces and serious yet saddened expression I knew what they were going to say. Why mom why?

The funeral was small; Phil didn't attend I was shaking I had received news for the hospital yesterday; I was pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby. I didn't know what to do I had no one to turn to. They were all dead and I felt so lost. I couldn't lose this baby; it was all I had left in the world. I decided to sell the house there was no point in me staying here.

_Edward's POV_

I would be attending Harvard after the fall. I would be studying business and economics. I wanted to become CEO of my own empire. I wanted to have all the luxuries of the world in the palm of my hands. Being the son of a wealthy surgeon I was accustomed to such a life but now I have to study at an Ivy League school and work my way up to the top. I looked at my cell and there was Tanya's number on the screen. She had texted me three times.

**Tanya: Eddie baby I'm soz about d fight pleaz forgive me?**

**Tanya: Come on Eddie don't hold a grudge text me back!**

**Tanya: For Gods sakes Edward call me!**

This woman was beyond paranoid besides I had another girlfriend her name was Maggie. She was a sweet innocent little thing. I had only been on one date with her and was already disappointed the fact that she turned my offer of sleeping with her down but then I let her of suspecting she was a virgin and probably nervous. However I had slept with lots of virgins even one soon after Tanya and I split up and I mean seconds after Tanya went out the front door in a huff. I wasn't staying in a dorm in fact I had my own apartment which I was sharing along with my friend Mike and Tyler. Of course the two got in with their scholarships whereas I got in with my families money like my brother before me who was getting married in a month. I had been labelled the black sheep of the family. Both Emmett and Alice found love quickly throw the Hale twins Jasper and Rosalie; some said we were related but only through marriage in a complicated mess of branches in our tree. I was the odd one out with my two siblings with the only two Hale's many was intrigued to see which girl would get me to settle down. The truth was I had no intention to settle down; I liked the fact that I didn't have to be committed and make promises when I knew I wouldn't keep them. Being a boyfriend was exhausting although I did like the idea of having sex with no complicated ties. Tanya was great in bed but the novelty of having an older woman had worn off now that I was going to college I needed to be dating those girls who I had never met from the goody good scholarship girls, to the foreign exchange students to the rich snobs that think they run the place. Classes began in two weeks so until them all I had on my schedule was to party, party and party. I would sleep all ay and party all night.

"Edward?" I looked up from the couch and Maggie was at the door.

"Hey babe I was just going out," I said as I was dressed for a party Mike's flavour of the month was throwing.

"But Edward you promised to come meet my parents," she said disappointed.

"That was tonight?" I asked. "Don't you think it's a little early?

"I'm Irish my family is catholic this is just to ease their minds," Maggie rolled her eyes. ""There names are Liam and Siobhan but you must call them Mr and Mrs McGrath unless they say to call them by their first names which means they like you. Oh and don't mention about the rebellion or the North of Ireland because that will make my dad go on and on about it."

"Listen babe I'm not feeling so well maybe we could cancel?" I asked hoping.

"But just five minutes ago you were ready to go out and get drunk!" Shit she was pissed.

"Look listen I like what we have and all but I'm not ready for a serious relationship and I don't want me meeting you're parents to give you the wrong idea," I smoothed hoping she would fall for it but instead she raised her hand. I felt a hard sting on my cheek she hit me. She fucking hit me.

"My father was right you are a jerk," she stormed out. I couldn't believe she hit me; looking in the mirror I saw the damn handprint on my cheek. I couldn't go out now! I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer pissed on the recent turn of events as all of this sucked like Hell.

_She was so tight and good; she was a virgin. I fucked her so hard she passed out but not before I came. Stinking of sweat I decided to take a shower. I replayed what just happened over and over in my mind. Shit we didn't use a condom but then what girl wasn't on the pill in high school._

Her name was Bella Swan; her father was chief of police and so guys tend to stay clear of her but the chief was killed that night causing her to leave for Florida. I had to admit even though she was a virgin she was the best I ever had.

**Vote: ****Please pick a boys and a girl's name unless you want Bella to have twins then pick you're combination**

**Boys: **

Alexander/ Alec

Anthony

Benjamin

Charlie

Christian

Connor

Frank

Jack

Luke

Mason

Matthew

Scott

**Girls: **

Annabelle

Arya

Bree

Chelsea

Elena

Freya

Jane

Katarina/ Katherine

Kimberley

Lyra

Mia

Skyler

Thea


	4. Chapter 4

**Flying Knives**

_Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which will either help her find her true love or destroy her and her child._

_Chapter four: 5 months later_

_Bella's POV_

_Flashback: _

_I was tired my labour had lasted twenty three hours until I gave birth to my twin's two baby girls Skyler Alexandra and Sophia Annabelle. They both had brown hair and dark eyes. _

Skyler and Sophia were beautiful but also costly. I couldn't afford to go to college as the money I had inherited needed to go to the girls and paying the rent but the cost of living soon added up and the solution was clear I needed a job but what type of job? I had worked in supermarkets and book stores but I didn't know what type of job I should do? The economy meant there were no jobs in the area especially in Las Angeles where I moved to after my mother killed herself. I placed my children in the second hand twin stroller I got off eBay. And walked the ten blocks to the cafe where I was to meet Leah. She had become my friend; we meet during the hospital as she had had her son Brady the same day as me.

"I've gotten a job," Leah smiled. She was like me a single mom the only difference was Brady's father was married to her cousin in fact.

"Where?" I asked.

"Look I'm not proud of it and I haven't told my brothers," Leah shuddered.

"Leah do not tell me you've become a hooker," I gasped quietly.

"God no well it's not like that," she sighed clenching her eyes. "It's a hiring agency."

"A what?" I raised my brows.

"If men need a companion you know someone to make them look good then they hires women for a night sometimes more if they like you," Leah says.

"And they pay you for this?" I asked curious.

"Yes and there's no sex unless you agree in fact it clearly states in the contract that any forced sex shall result in prosecution," Leah said quickly.

"How much do you earn?" I asked.

"Depends on the terms of the client some men give more than others but at least a hundred bucks in guaranteed made," Leah spoke.

"Do you have to give your real name?" I asked.

"Last name yes first name not necessarily most women use nicknames like mine is Lee," she replied. "Why?"

"It sounds something I may consider," I sighed. "There are no jobs especially for those who don't have a college degree

"At least you have a high school diploma," Leah asked. "But what about that sum of money?"

"The only money I got was the money I had when selling off the two houses but since Phil was part buyer he got three quarters of it and I used the money I got from my dad to pay for both funerals, the twins stuff and the rent."

"Where's the rest?" Leah asked.

"I won't see it until I turn twenty one," I sighed. Leah went into her purse and got out a card.

"Here's the number to arrange an appointment her name is Victoria be careful though she's a sly one," Leah warned.

"Thanks," I said putting it in my handbag.

I had made an appointment with Victoria to fill in the paper work and for her to ask me questions. She seemed to approve. "We have a candidate for Saturday if he picks you then you'll need to be ready sharp, no excuses. He'll talk terms with you and what not," Victoria said.

Saturday couldn't have come quick enough. When I got a phone call had the candidate picked me? Thankfully I had Leah standing by to babysit.

"Hello?"

"Bella," Victoria sounded pissed off. "It appears our candidate has picked you for tonight and would like a taste of Miss Maria Swan."

"What do I wear?" I asked making her scoff.

"Something classy; you'll be meeting him at the Sky Lounge asks for Mr Mason, and don't worry he knows you're situation of being a single mother trying to get a few extra bucks" she snipped. "Try to please him if she can." Then she hanged up.

I decided to wear my black dress uncertain how tonight was going to end. I wore black sandals with a kitty heel that belonged to Leah and my good coat. I left my hair down and got a cab. The Sky Lounge hotel was an exclusive club that only the rich and famous could get into.

"May I help you?" The receptionist sneered.

"Yes I'm here to see a Mr Mason he's expecting me," I said.

"Name?" She snipped.

"Maria Swan," I said. She told me to stay there and went into the back room where she used the phone. She came back a few minutes later looking very flushed.

"Room 1110," she said.

"Oh thank you," I said and got the oversized lift up to the top floor where the presidential suites were. A part of me felt dirty and did somehow feel like a hooker heading to a client. I wondered why this Mr Mason needed to hire me. I slowly descended my way across the hall and gave a faint knock on the door. The man who opened it however was not Mr Mason. Oh no this was a man I never expected to see in a million years. The man who shouldn't be hiring women for a night but instead helping me look after his children; Edward Cullen.

**Please go onto my profile and view the girls outfits from Chapter one and what Skyler & Sophia look like. A big thank you to all does who voted in the poll and a bigger thank you to all my reviewers: JL, Guest, berdb, RiniBell, . .Sight., Twilightmything, Jasper-Damon's Princess, Twilight Rocker12, JoJo Sky, Dash Doll, romanceaholic, Paramorelova101, DaNiQuE9 & theGirlwhoReadstooMuch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flying Knives**

_Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which will either help her find her true love or destroy her and her child._

_Chapter 5: Edward Cullen_

**Edward POV**

I had dropped out of college after receiving my inheritance and was now CEO of Cullen Enterprise and holdings. I sighed very annoyed at today's headlines:

**Cullen and previous Girlfriend broke up due to Cullen having sex with Prostitute. **

"Fuck Tanya," I snarled. Even after all the fights and heart break I had gotten back with Tanya our relationship. We had gotten into an argument and I mentioned how the last time we got into a fight back when I was in High school and how I had sex with another girl as soon as I left. I take it she was the prostitute or whatever Tanya referred to in the newspaper. At least she didn't know the name hell I didn't even remember her name but I do recall her brown eyes and that she wasn't one I would normally call pretty.

"Mr Cullen," My sectary Marina buzzed through.

"What is it marina?" I demanded.

"Mr Jasper Hale is here to see you," she spoke probably flinching at my tone.

"Send him through," I barked. Jasper Hale was married to my little sister Alice who was something in fashion which I didn't really care about. What I did know was that her husband would save my ass whenever it was too close to fire like today. Yes my business was not in jeopardy but my reputation was and once a reputation was gone it was almost impossible to get back. That's probably why Jasper was here today. To tell me to get my shit together and to come up with ideas to quench the media's thirst.

"What the Fuck is the matter with you Edward?" Jasper demanded.

"I broke up with a girl everyone does it," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but not everyone is you, a millionaire which the press keeps tabs on 24/7 and gave his ex a juicy story to tell the tabloids," Jasper spat.

"First off its billionaire," I smirked."And second half off that juicy story is a lie she wasn't a prostitute just some girl at our graduation party."

"Right what's her name?" Jasper asked taking out a notepad.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" I demanded.

"You're shitting me right now," Jasper closed his eyes in disbelief. "You do realise we need that girl. What did she look like?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, pale and plain," I spoke remembering off the top of my head.

"Great that narrows it done," Jasper murmured sarcastically. "Listen here's what you need to do; get another girl."

"Great," I sounded like a boy being told there was a surprise waiting for him after school.

"Not just any girl," Jasper spoke. "I'm thinking an escort, someone who is loyal and knows the rules and can be trusted to keep her mouth shut."

"A what?" I demanded.

"An escort men hire there service when they need a companion to events and what not but there are certain rules. You need to pay them of course as it is their job, there is a contract I believe involved to make sure they can't reveal anything afterwards and no sex," jasper explained.

"So how will this solve matters?" I demanded.

"We pick a girl who looks respectful, a girl from a good background and knows just to leave you to do all the talking and then say she's you're mystery girl," Jasper shrugged.

"So this service is basically away to make a being a hooker legal," I sighed.

"Hell no," Jasper looked serious. "The terms are we can sue if they spill but if you sleep together and it ends badly then they can sue you or even claim it was rape."

"How the hell does that work?" I hated this stupid idea. "I mean how do they prove all that."

"They get them to do a lie detector test asking if you slept with them. If they are telling the truth then you will be sued millions and back to square one with your whole reputation," Jasper confirmed.

"Fine but how long will this have to last?"

"About six months," Jasper shrugged. "Say the girl wanted to confront you about what the media was saying and you both went out for dinner to hit it off and sparks flied."

A week later Alice had found her year book and the escort agency had sent portfolios of about twenty women. I was currently looking through at the pictures but known rang any bells.

"Hey Edward there's a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin here not to mention she looks awfully plain," Jasper sniggered. I sighed and then I found a picture that matched that description her eyes were the deepest shade of chocolate, her hair was mahogany and her skin was as white as snow. Her name was Bella, Bella Swan dear God it was her. She was the one I had screwed that night, the virgin. "Her name is Maria Swan." I froze did Jasper just say Swan.

"Can I see the picture?" I asked. I looked at the picture and sure enough it was the same girl she just had panda eyes and looked older. "It's her?"

"Who is she Edward?" Jasper asked serious.

"The girl from High school," I held up the photo and the book at the same time.

"Jesus you're telling me that the girl you slept with the so called prostitute is working at that agency," Jasper racked his fingers through his hair.

"It would appear so now set it up," I demanded.

"What?" Jasper spoke astounded.

"You're the one that said we needed that girl now set it up and let me and my charms do all the rest," I smirked. Isabella Marie Swan or Maria Swan as she went by now. It had only been a year. We were both nineteen. I didn't expect a nineteen year old to be working at an escort agency but then no one expected a nineteen year old to become one of the richest men in the world. It then came back to me now. Bella swan was a shy, sociably awkward thing and really smart I thought she would be in college. Her dad was the chief of police but he wouldn't be a problem for he died that night.

**Thanks to Mia, Brit, bee, ****twilightjunnki****, ****JoJo Sky****, ****romanceaholic****, ****RiniBell**

**& ****Twisted Musalih**** for reviewing so far. I would like 30 + reviews before I update again. To maybe give you something to write in you're reviews i am going to ask a question and how ever gives me the best idea/ answer will get a sneak peak, a say in the next chapter and recognition. So my first question is:**

**What type of company should Edward be in the business in to make such big money? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Flying Knives**

_Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which will either help her find her true love or destroy her and her child._

_Chapter 6: Maria Swan_

I stood there gawking at him it was him Edward Cullen father of my children. Here was Edward Cullen standing in a white shirt creased from the days activities. His copper strands were left messy looking like sex hair; a typical Barbie girl's dream would be to run her fingers through his locks. His eyes were mossy green, sharp and focus but there was a hint of something I had never seem before but the smirk on his lip told me he was still the cocky, arrogant vain selfish highschool boy I slept with that night.

"Hello Isabella Swan or is it Maria now?" he smirked his eyes looking up and down at my body.

"Edward Cullen what a surprise I haven't seen you since high school graduation," I spoke calmly not wanting to seem nervous.

"I suppose you may have guessed why you are here," he murmured. he sat down at the desk in the plush white leather swierly chairs.

"You need an escort," I said softly. He then held up a newspaper from the desk with a bold title: **Cullen and previous Girlfriend broke up due to Cullen having sex with Prostitute.**

"This refers to that night you and I had together," Edward spoke throwing the paper down before standing up to tower over me.

"What exactly is it you want?" I demanded folding my arms.

"I must say I was surprised when I learned of your current situation, father killed, mother commits suicide on the same year you give birth to twin girls am I correct," he smiled walking around like a predator as my heart rate picked up.

"You leave them out of this," I spat. How dare he speak abut my family especially my parents.

"What I want is simple I need you to be a good girl like you were back in the good old high school days and accompany me on some of my outings," he shrugged. "Claim you are the girl my ex is referring to and prove you are nothing more than a sweetheart." Edward continued to fill me in on all the details he wanted me to be aware of. Like what to do and not to do. Once he took a breath I jumped in not wanting to take any of his crap.

"There is one problem about your plan," I spoke cautiously. I had to tell him. I had to try at least. He was the father, their father he deserved to know.

"And what is that?" he demanded.

"The girls would have been conceived the same week you and I had sex at that party," Bella spoke calmly. "They were both born when they were due and considering I had two funerals within a month in two different states they are many people who could back me up on this."

"What are you getting at?" he demanded the smirk gone his eyes sharp. "How the hell can you're "babies" affect me?"

Sucking in a breath I prepared myself for the outburst. "Because they are yours."

"Fuck off those bastards can't be mine," he shrieked spiting the words with venom dripping from his voice.

"Well they are. The doctors said they were conceived on the 24th of June the day our graduation party. They were born on the 1st of April," I snapped digging my purse to find a picture of the pair. "Their names are Skyler Alexandra and Sophia Annabelle."

"I don't believe any of the shit you tell me you filthy gold digger," he spat and tears threatened to spill my eyes.

"I didn't seek you out Edward Cullen because I didn't want my children to grow up with such a callous man," I spat clenching my fists with that I stormed out.

"Bella?" Leah questioned when I got home.

"It was him," I spoke through clench teeth.

"Who?" Leah questioned.

"The girl's father," I grimaced out of distaste.

"What?" Leah gasped. "I mean who is he?"

"Edward Cullen," I grimaced and Leah gasped. "We went to the same high school he was some pig headed jock and I was the bookworm nerd and well I was at his graduation party. Someone bumped into me making my nose bleed and he pulled me into the bathroom so I didn't make a mess. He handed me a cup and I agreed to go to his room for some more. The next thing I remember was waking up in his bed naked about an hour later."

"Did you tell him about the girls?" Leah questioned.

"Yes and he denied them," I spat holding back the tears. "That bastard called me a gold digger."

"Bella I think it may be best if you just leave," Leah spoke quietly.

**A/N: I would like 50+ reviews before I update again please. **

**Thank you to Candydms, **EdwardBellaRenesmeCullen, romanceaholic, .75, berdb, edwardandbella4eva, JoJo Sky, Kuh-Meel** and Brit for all there reviews.**

**Big thanks to Edwardandbella4eva and Kuh-Meel for answering the question. There answers will be taken into consideration and the one I pick will be known next chapter. **

**This week's question is: What is a life threatening disease to a baby or child? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Flying Knives**

_Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which will either help her find her true love or destroy her and her child._

**Bella's POV**

"What," I gasped. "What do you mean leave."

"Bella," Leah groaned. "Edward Cullen is the most powerful business man in all of Washington all it would take is a few phone calls and there would be no way in hell you could get a job."

"Are you telling me this as a friend or because you don't want to get caught up in my trouble?" I demanded.

"A little of both," she spoke quietly.

"But Leah we are not in Washington we are in California," I pleaded.

"Yes so why exactly did he call you out?" Leah sounded irritated.

"I don't know," I groaned. "Leah you are my best friend."

"As your best friend take my advice and leave LA while you have the chance," Leah spoke.

**4 year later**

It was almost the girls forth birthday. I had left La to the big city New York as I had gotten an internship which became a full time job at Vogue writing in the advice and culture column. I came from being a poor single mom of twins to a well off mother who worked hard and earned forty grand a year.

We lived in a nice apartment in Manhattan New York near the park. The girls shared a room and were smart for their age. I was very worried about Sophia however. Today Skyler was attending Preschool while I was taking Sophia to the doctor. She was always tired and in the past two weeks I had to take her home early from preschool due to dizziness and falling asleep every twenty minutes. She also complains about being sore all the time and didn't eat her food and Sophia normally could eat both her and her sister's plate and still be looking for more.

"Well Ms Swan we will have to run some tests if her systems do get worse either bring her in or call an ambulance. I've noticed her gums are quiet pale would you say her skin is too?" The doctor asked. I looked at her closely and sure enough she looked some pale; almost transparent and I didn't notice this. I'm a terrible mother.

"Yes," I croaked. The doctor typed this into his computer.

"Like I said a blood test will be in order before I can determine and give a correct diagnosis," the doctors spoke.

**2 weeks later**

Sophia had had her blood tests taken and it was time for the results. I remember what Sophia was like getting blood taken and shivered as she had inherited my fear of needles. The doctor came in with a grim look on his face.

"Good day Ms Swan," the doctor spoke. Sophia was sitting on my lap."We have confirmed through the blood test that Sophia has too many white blood cells and not enough red blood cells in her body."

"What does that mean," I stuttered but I already had a rough idea what it meant but I needed to hear it from the doctor. I had to hear it from his lips before I could jump to that conclusion.

"I'm sorry to say but Sophia has Leukaemia and I suggest treatment needs to start immediately and a search for a donor must be successful," Dr Hardly murmured.

"What are the chances of finding a donor?" I demanded sobs escaping my throat.

"You and her twin are the bests match and grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and the father should be tested," he spoke.

"Momma," Sophia rasped. "Why you so sad?" she pointed to my teary face.

"There will be further tests to see how bad the cancer is; I suggest a MRI, a CT, bone marrow biopsy and spinal tap," he said. "I say in the next two to three weeks we should start chemotherapy this means she will have to stay in the hospital during her treatment."

I clung Sophia to my body she was my baby my little girl. I had my friend Tia would pick up Skyler. I tried not to let Sophia see me cry. I didn't want to worry her or cause her any more pain.

"Bella?" Tia's Egyptian accent was thick. In the kitchen I was making fish fingers," chips and peas for the girl's tea.

"In the kitchen!" I called but my voice sounded as if I was in pain.

"Mommy," Skyler ran for a hug so I scooped her up.

"Girl's why don't you go and wash your hands in the bathroom before tea," I said popping Skyler down. Skyler was normally the shy one but Sophia was so weak she had difficulty standing up from the kitchen chair and walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh Skyler did the doctor tell you what's wrong with poor Sophia?" Tia asked.

"Sophia has Leukaemia," I croaked.

"Oh God Bella," Tia hugged me.

"I may lose her, I may have to phone _him," _I sobbed. "Skyler may have to go through pain to save Sophia. Sophia's going to go through so much she doesn't even know she's dying," I began to ramble trying to pull myself together before the girl's returned. Serving the girl's tea was the easy part. Tia went home once she knew I was okay. Sophia had to go to bed straight after tea two and a half hours before her bedtime which Skyler didn't understand and kept on asking me questions. Once she was bathed and fast asleep I went into my room and sat with my laptop typing in the one name I never wanted any part of again: _Edward Cullen. _I needed to know where he was as a last resort. If Skyler and I weren't a match I would beg; I would plead; I would do anything to save my daughter.

**Thank you for all the reviews I had to do a lot of research and I've been busy with exams hence why the late update. Thanks to all that reviewed sadly there is far too many for me to mention but know to you all that I appreciate the reviews and hope you all continue to read my story. **

**This chapters Question: Can anyone give me two actresses name to play the twins I've got three categories: **

**3-6 year old actresses**

**8-13 year old actresses**

**15-17 year old actresses**

**The prize will be having a Polyvore set created with the two actresses (please say which actress would play Skyler and Sophia) with you're name mentioned and link would go on my profile for all to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

Flying Knives

_Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which will either help her find her true love or destroy her and her child._

_Previously: __"Sophia has Leukaemia," I croaked._

_"Oh God Bella," Tia hugged me._

_"I may lose her, I may have to phone __him," __I sobbed. "Skyler may have to go through pain to save Sophia. Sophia's going to go through so much she doesn't even know she's dying," I began to ramble trying to pull myself together before the girl's returned. Serving the girl's tea was the easy part. Tia went home once she knew I was okay. Sophia had to go to bed straight after tea two and a half hours before her bedtime which Skyler didn't understand and kept on asking me questions. Once she was bathed and fast asleep I went into my room and sat with my laptop typing in the one name I never wanted any part of again: __Edward Cullen. __I needed to know where he was as a last resort. If Skyler and I weren't a match I would beg; I would plead; I would do anything to save my daughter._

**Edward's POV**

At twenty four years old, being worth billions, having an understanding family who was there when you wanted them to be but stayed the hell out of your private life and had girls practically throwing themselves at you can only mean one thing; life is good.

I was currently making a new business deal with medical researchers in Europe who needed things from equipment to what I can only call school supplies. They had one main goal to find a cure for cancer. Normally when people invest in these types of projects it's because it's a case they support. Mainly because someone died from the disease; Cancer however didn't affect me on bit. No one in my life suffered from it. Jasper and my publicist Victoria Sutherland told me supporting such a worldwide known case would look real good in the media's eye. I was currently dating Victoria she was a very dirty talking fiery red head who was good in bed.

"Edward," the sexy devil purred. Victoria came in wearing a tight fitting green dress, cream blazer with matching jimmy coo shoes.

"Hey babe," I smirked as she sat down on my lap her mid thigh dress rising up so I could almost see her hot pink lacy panties. "Why don't you head on home babe I've got a meeting with jasper in ten minutes and then I'll come back to your house."

"Alright I'll make you desert," she winked standing up leaving my office not forgetting to sway her little ass as she walk just the way I liked it.

Only minutes after Victoria left Jasper walked in with my brother Emmett. Emmett and Jasper had not been getting along Rosalie was pregnant with their first and so Rosalie's hormones were sky high. Apparently she and Jasper had a fight which has led to Emmett getting distant with Jasper but at least they were no longer arguing. Emmett like me didn't go through with the family business but Emmett did at least graduate. He owns his own sports brand and owns three arenas in New York which was where I was hoping to set up my next business. Emmett and Rosalie lived in New York but they came here on a social visit last night.

"I thought you should see the headlines on The New York Times," Jasper said smirking while Emmett waved the folded paper in the air.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Some whore mouthing off about me?" I demanded slightly amused.

"No that old chick who claimed you knocked her up is a famous vogue journalist," Jasper smirked.

"Yeah and one of her daughter's is sick," Emmett said. "She's pleading for those over eighteen to take a test to see if you're a match so her daughter can get treated."

"What?" I spat.

"I'd advise you to get in contact with her," Jasper spoke.

"Why should I they're not mine," I snarled.

"Yes but she could make a scene if she doesn't get a donor soon then she'll start looking for you and demand you be tested if you refuse she will go to the press," Jasper explained.

"Then what do you suggest?" I demanded.

"Go to New York bump into her, put yourself in her way so she asks you to get tested then request you have a DNA test on both girl's before you do anything else," Jasper pointed out. "Then when the tests come back negative then she has no hold over you."

"But what happens if they come back positive?" Emmett asked.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him.

"Come on Edward we both know you slept with her and you didn't like to put a sock over it so what happens if it does come back positive?" Emmett demanded.

"The Hell it will," I spat.

"Come on man there's a fifty percent chance you are the father if you do get this test and it proves you are the father to both these girls you'll expected to be tested and the press will get wind. Then Isabella will expect you to grow up and be a father," Emmett pointed out.

"Isabella Swan has no fucking hold over me," I snarled.

"No but mom and dad does," Emmett murmured. "They would be disappointed if you didn't step up and be a father to their grandchildren and they would be their first."

"Carlisle and Esme would also be pissed that she told you before and you did fuck all then," Jasper spoke the obvious.

"Face it Ed you're trapped if it comes back negative you are free and continue to be the dick and womanizer we all know and love but if the DNA test comes back positive then you will have to grow up and deal with two girl's one who as a life threatening illness," Emmett left leaving it at that.

"Weigh up the pros and cons but this will come and bite you in the ass sooner or later and I suggest nipping it in the bud as soon as possible," Jasper spoke.

"I want to know where she lives, what exactly her job entails, who she's friends with, what's her daily routine; everything," I ordered highly pissed at the outcome of today. Here I thought I would have a quick social meeting, have a few beers, go back and have hot animalistic sex with Victoria. Now I'm having a choice which could tie me to Isabella Swan for as long as I live.

**A/N: A big thank you to all those that reviewed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flying Knives**

**Chapter nine: DNA**

_**A/N: I would like to apologise for the long wait as I have just finished my finals and have been trying to get everything sorted for college. Plus I had writer's block. If you have any ideas about what you would like in this story please pitch them for me.**_

_Bella Swan is an average girl successful in high school dating but after her graduation party she ends up having a one night stand with the most popular and womanizer Edward Cullen. Her life quickly turns into her worst nightmare as she finds herself alone and in a situation which will either help her find her true love or destroy her and her child._

_Previously; "Isabella Swan has no fucking hold over me," I snarled._

_"No but mom and dad does," Emmett murmured. "They would be disappointed if you didn't step up and be a father to their grandchildren and they would be their first."_

_"Carlisle and Esme would also be pissed that she told you before and you did fuck all then," Jasper spoke the obvious._

_"Face it Ed you're trapped if it comes back negative you are free and continue to be the dick and womanizer we all know and love but if the DNA test comes back positive then you will have to grow up and deal with two girl's one who as a life threatening illness," Emmett left leaving it at that._

_"Weigh up the pros and cons but this will come and bite you in the ass sooner or later and I suggest nipping it in the bud as soon as possible," Jasper spoke._

_"I want to know where she lives, what exactly her job entails, who she's friends with, what's her daily routine; everything," I ordered highly pissed at the outcome of today. Here I thought I would have a quick social meeting, have a few beers, go back and have hot animalistic sex with Victoria. Now I'm having a choice which could tie me to Isabella Swan for as long as I live._

**Bella's POV**

Today was Sophia's first day of Chemotherapy; they had taken her blood to make sure her white blood cells were strong enough to handle the treatment. It was a long wait so I spent the time feeding her and playing with her. The Nurse said it was better to feed her just before treatment. We were shown around the treatment centre by a nurse before Sophia had to have an IV set up. Once she was ready they began treatment; I had brought ice cubes because it had recently been proven that applying cold to the nails and scalp helps protect them during treatment.

Sophia cried during the treatment and although I did my best trying to sooth her and wipe away her little tears I had no luck. The hardest part was neither I nor Skyler were a match. This meant I had to find him I had to try. I didn't have anything to fear I had a job now a good job, he was aware of their existence and decided not to be involved he had nothing on me that would hold in court if he wanted. I had to be careful how I perused this. I didn't want Edward Cullen causing my girl's any more stress then they needed. It was hard keeping my priorities straight since I have been in and out of work trying to keep up with deadlines, being in and out of hospital with Sophia and having to make sure Skyler is cared for. I decided to take her out grocery shopping with me. She sat in the trolley, even though she was slightly too big being five as I walked slowly around the isles picking up essentials.

After spending a hundred dollars on groceries and another twenty for a baby sitter so I could go to work. My boss wanted me to write about my story of course changing the names so the public had a better insight on how a mother would cope. I was Marie and my daughter's were Lily and Rose. I had just finished this month's article; in a way it was like my own diary.

"Ms Swan a Mr Mason is here to see you," the receptionist buzzed and my heart froze it couldn't be could it? I cleared my throat.

"Send him in." Within seconds the door opened and now standing in the entrance of my office was him. Edward Cullen. He hadn't aged at all however he didn't portray a pissed off expression nor did he have a smirk on his face. He looked completely emotionless.

"Do come in but shut the door behind you," I said making sure I didn't sound week.

"You have your own office," he said dimly.

"Yes now what do I owe this pleasure?" I said not looking up from my screen which had a picture of my two girls.

"I want this settled; I want a DNA test," the tone of his voice made me laugh which caused him to snarl. "This isn't funny."

"And when this test comes back positive what do you intend to do?" I demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" He snapped.

"I have one daughter in the hospital dying of cancer and the other not having a God damn clue what the hell is going on," I stood up briskly. "I will only grant this DNA test if this is what you need."

"Need?"

"Yes if you need this test to make sure that you are going to test to see if you are a match for Sophia and to pay child support."

"I need this test so I can say without any doubt that these brats are not mine," Edward barked.

"Get the Hell out of my office and shove you're DNA test up your ass," I spat.

"I need to make sure you won't go to the press," again I burst out laughing it was the only thing I could do instead of crying.

"Do you think for one second that I give two shits about you in your own little world of fame? I sit in a hospital room with my five year old baby wondering whether this day or that is going to be her last as she gets weaker and paler and her hair falls out. My other girl has to attend school without her sister. They used to be tied to the hip and now she doesn't even recognise her own twin. And yet here you are with no clue what's so ever and insult me by saying that all I'm thinking about is getting what a few extra meaningless bucks selling a story about you."

"I wan... need this DNA test if they are mine then Sophia will have all the care and I will use my money to make sure she is at the top of the transplant list. I will also give them grandparents and they will both have a college funds however if they are not mine then I wish for us to sign a contract stating that if you do speak a word about me to you I will take every cent you own and you and you're daughter's will end up spending you're finale days living in shelters and off of the government. Do you understand me?"

"Don't threaten me Mr Cullen I am not the one who is insecure with how people see me," I spoke. "I trust between you and I we can arrange for the test to be carried out Skyler will be easy Sophia may be more difficult with her medication but I'm sure the nurses will help in this matter. You may go now."

**A/N: Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers sorry again it was late and my stories will be on hold for at least a week since I'm away on holiday tomorrow. Can anyone tell me anything about DNA testing and/or Leukaemia in children. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Flying Knives

**Chapter Ten: The Results**

_Previously_: "I need to make sure you won't go to the press," again I burst out laughing it was the only thing I could do instead of crying.

"Do you think for one second that I give two shits about you in your own little world of fame? I sit in a hospital room with my five year old baby wondering whether this day or that is going to be her last as she gets weaker and paler and her hair falls out. My other girl has to attend school without her sister. They used to be tied to the hip and now she doesn't even recognise her own twin. And yet here you are with no clue what's so ever and insult me by saying that all I'm thinking about is getting what a few extra meaningless bucks selling a story about you."

"I wan... need this DNA test if they are mine then Sophia will have all the care and I will use my money to make sure she is at the top of the transplant list. I will also give them grandparents and they will both have a college funds however if they are not mine then I wish for us to sign a contract stating that if you do speak a word about me to you I will take every cent you own and you and you're daughter's will end up spending you're finale days living in shelters and off of the government. Do you understand me?"

"Don't threaten me Mr Cullen I am not the one who is insecure with how people see me," I spoke. "I trust between you and I we can arrange for the test to be carried out Skyler will be easy Sophia may be more difficult with her medication but I'm sure the nurses will help in this matter. You may go now."

**Edward's POV**

We were sitting waiting in a private wing for our results to be taken. Since one of the twins was too sick to come we just had to make do with the one twin and since they were identical then there was no chance of the twins having separate fathers. Skyler sat on her mother's lap. Her hair was not as dark as Bella's in fact it was lighter almost the same shade as mine, her eyes were brown where as mine were green, she didn't have my nose as hers was button shape. The more I looked over this five year old girl the more I realised just how little a chance there was of her being mine but rather be safe than sorry.

One by one we had our mouths swabbed and the nurse took blood which resulted in me having to listen to Skyler for the next half hour crying over the fact that she saw a needle. It was really annoying having to listen to her pathetic cries.

"You shall have the results sent to both of you via mail to confirm the results are positive or negative," the nurse spoke.

"Thank you," Isabella spoke stuffing the rumpled tissue into the bin and putting the purple coat onto the girl.

"Well have a nice day Ms Swan, Skyler and I do hope you're other one gets better soon," the Nurse whose name I never caught smiled.

"I hope so too and again thank you," Isabella left without even looking at me and I turned and followed suit ignoring the nurse's words of farewell.

Running a hand through my hair as I sat at the table along with my parents, my siblings and they're matches. My father Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme on his right, Alice on his left. Jasper sat next to Alice whilst Rosalie and Emmett sat opposite them. My parents had flown over for some family time since I was here for business. Jasper was opening a new firm, Alice a new store, Emmett was checking on his businesses here and Rosalie had gotten a model shoot it was a perfect excuse and easier for them to fly over and dinner at Emmett and Rosalie's condo had been arranged.

"So Edward, why didn't you bring Vanessa?" Alice asked.

"Alice her name is Victoria," I sighed rolling my eyes. Alice knew Victoria very well in fact she hated her and she never missed a chance to bitch about her. "And she is working late tonight."

Thankfully Carlisle changed the subject and the family chatted away on unimportant matter's which I was suppose was for the best as it would less likely cause an argument.

After desert we all sat in the TV news Carlisle was waiting for the news to come on.

"So Edward are you going to pop the question to Victoria?" My mother asked making me choke on my drink and Alice made a gagging sound.

"Mom no not now," I grimaced.

"Well if not now when?" Mom demanded. Esme Cullen was normally a sweetheart yet none of her children including me would cross her and want to make her upset. "I'm not getting any younger when are you going to give me a grandbaby."

"You might get one in a few days time," Emmett sniggered which made everyone turn to him. His eyes widened as he realised what he let slip.

"I beg your pardon," Rosalie fumed as she was always the jealous type.

"No not me," Emmett jumped in quick making me fume even more. How dare he bring this up in front of the family. Just then the sound of the squeaky voiced news reporter came on.

"On tonight's news hospitals in the local area are coming up with new ideas to get more cell donors. A body has been found in an alley police are treating the death as suspicious and had the new, New York Bachelor Edward Cullen already been snatched up and has kids?" There on the bloody screen was a picture of Isabella holding Skyler.

"What?" Esme yelled whilst Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice look in shock. Jasper and Emmett had their heads down. "

"Edward Cullen who is new to New York but hasn't shied away from the ladies; this man is known to be a bachelor however today Edward Cullen was seen by the paparazzi attending an appointment then none other than Isabella Swan an editor for vogue magazine. Isabella's fame is rising as she writes about how she has a single mother copes when one of her children was diagnosed with Leukaemia. I'm here live with Katie Marshall, Katie please tell us all more about this tragic story." A woman standing behind the hospital where I had been hours ago wearing a hot pink coat stood her hair blowing back in the wind.

"Isabella Swan has been no stranger to hardship and tragedy an old school friend Lauren Mallory who use to attend Forks High school along with Isabella says Isabella was a quiet student whose father the chief police of Forks had been killed on duty and her mother Renee Jackson killed herself. There had also been rumours which have been confirmed true that Bella conceived twins Sophia and Skyler Swan just after she graduated High school. She moved from state to state until she made something for herself and her daughter's here in New York writing articles for one of the world's most successful magazine. However what has really gotten Isabella into the spotlight is her appeal for more people to become cell donors when one of Isabella's twins Sophia was diagnosed with Leukaemia and neither her or the other twin Skyler were matches. No one knew who the twin's father was and Isabella has never mentioned anything about the father however today Isabella with her five year old daughter were seen entering and exiting around the same time as Edward Cullen multi millionaire who graduated from Fork's high school the same time as Isabella. However there are questions whether or not Edward is a part of the twins life, some have suggested they are better off without him, who knows is Edward Cullen going to step up and be a dad putting his playboy lifestyle aside or is he just pulling a publicity stunt and getting tested to see if he is a match. Back to you Makenna."

"Thank you Katie Marshall let us have a look at the pictures on the screen," while my face was red in rage a picture of me and two twin girls one of them was bald came on the screen. "You can see the resemblance can't you between the three there is without no doubt that these girls's look like their father. The picture of Sophia and Skyler Swan was taken for the Cell donor Vogue appeal a picture of the Leukaemia victim and her sister and if you want to get tested to see if you are a match then go on to the vogue website for more details." The TV screen went blank and I just realised that Carlisle had switched off the TV.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you better explain," Esme's voice was low.

"I'm getting a DNA test," I said calmly.

"A DNA test!" Esme shrieked. "How long have you known?"

"I crossed paths with Isabella a few years ago she told me about them but I didn't believe her," I shrugged.

"What do you mean you didn't believe her why didn't you get a DNA test then if you weren't so sure?" Esme demanded. "That poor girl is going through hell and you could've been a big help."

"I am going to help if I am the father then I'll take the bloody test and if I am a match then I'll donate," I shrugged thinking that I gave a good explanation.

"What if you're not?" Esme asked.

"If I'm not the father then-"

"No everyone but you knows you are the father of those two girl's Edward I meant what if you are not a match and even if you are what will you do after you have donated?" Esme demanded making me run a hand through my hair.

"I'll set up an account to help them go to college when they turn eighteen," I came to reason that if the off chance they were mine then it wouldn't look good if I was living on top and them ants under the rocks.

"Is that all? What about visiting them, providing for them now, introducing them to us, giving Isabella some support," Esme ranted off.

"But I'm not with her she was just someone I picked up at the graduation party," I raged.

"How-"Esme was cut off by Carlisle.

"Edward that reported just said that people have said that those two girls are better off without you please grow up and prove them wrong for all our sakes."

**A/N: Wow I never I expected to get so many reviews already. Ok I think this chapter is a little bit longer than the other ones so thank you. Okay I've decided to have a question and a prize again. I will update again next week but it could be longer because I've been applying for jobs and may have to attend interviews so that's my excuse if my deadline runs longer.**

**The Question: How many years ago was it when Bella told Edward?**

**The Prize: Write under your answer the basic plot/ storyline of how you would like the next chapter to go and whoever gets the right answer then their ideas will be put in with credit.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Flying Knives**

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you better explain," Esme's voice was low.

"I'm getting a DNA test," I said calmly.

"A DNA test!" Esme shrieked. "How long have you known?"

"I crossed paths with Isabella a few years ago she told me about them but I didn't believe her," I shrugged.

"What do you mean you didn't believe her why didn't you get a DNA test then if you weren't so sure?" Esme demanded. "That poor girl is going through hell and you could've been a big help."

"I am going to help if I am the father then I'll take the bloody test and if I am a match then I'll donate," I shrugged thinking that I gave a good explanation.

"What if you're not?" Esme asked.

"If I'm not the father then-"

"No everyone but you knows you are the father of those two girl's Edward I meant what if you are not a match and even if you are what will you do after you have donated?" Esme demanded making me run a hand through my hair.

"I'll set up an account to help them go to college when they turn eighteen," I came to reason that if the off chance they were mine then it wouldn't look good if I was living on top and them ants under the rocks.

"Is that all? What about visiting them, providing for them now, introducing them to us, giving Isabella some support," Esme ranted off.

"But I'm not with her she was just someone I picked up at the graduation party," I raged.

"How-"Esme was cut off by Carlisle.

"Edward that reported just said that people have said that those two girls are better off without you please grow up and prove them wrong for all our sakes."

**Bella's POV**

I was currently at work typing my article when the mail man delivered a brown envelope from the hospital. It was the results of Edward and the girl's DNA test. Edward Cullen is 99.7 % the father of Skyler Alexandra Swan. A smile perked up. This meant Edward will have to get tested for little Sophia.

"Ms Swan?" My assistant Lucy came in. "A Mrs. Esme Cullen wishes to see you." My eyes widened.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Do you want me to tell her that you are in a meeting?" Lucy asked sensing my unease.

"No," I quickly stood up. "Send her in and put everything else on hold until she leaves." I moved so I was leaning against my desk when a now older Mrs. Cullen came through carrying a two carrier's bag and a Prada handbag.

"Isabella," Esme greeted.

"Mrs. Cullen," I greeted reaching out my hand to shake hers. Smiling she put her hand in mine. "What can I do for you?"

"I know that the twins are Edward's," she spoke.

"Edward told you how is he taking the news?" I asked trying to fake concern as I walked back to my seat making it a more comfortable for Mrs. Cullen to sit down.

"He doesn't know he is on a business trip so I opened his mail," Esme murmured easily.

"Oh," again I couldn't fake my surprise.

"I just want you to know that no matter how Edward acts or whether or not he is a match or not for a cell donor. Both Carlisle and I want to be part of the girl's lives and to be able to support you in any way."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen," I smiled.

"I just want to know one thing," she spoke sternly.

"Anything?"

"How long as he known about them?" She demanded.

"The girl's would have been one when I first told him he denied that he was the father," I replied.

"Why didn't you demand for a DNA test then?" Esme questioned.

"Back then I had lost both my parent's and couldn't go to college because I could barely pay for rent. The best paid job I could get was working as an escort and before you scold me on I didn't have sex with any of my clients. Any way Edward hired me and when I told him I was afraid that he could have them taken away from me. He had money and power and I couldn't eat. Now one of my daughter's is critically ill and I now have a good job where I can afford to send my girl's to a private school and pay for a townhouse in Manhattan not far from central park."

"I understand that Edward did not make you're life easier but like I said both Carlisle and I wish to be apart of the girl's lives," Esme shrugged.

"Very well I suggest we arrange a meeting I'm afraid it will have to be at the hospital for Sophia," I spoke.

"Carlisle is going to start working in the hospital as a surgeon," Esme smiled.

"Please do not take this the wrong way Mrs. Cullen but I would appreciate it that until I speak with the girl's on the subject of their father and your selves of course that Carlisle does not visit Sophia unless for medical reasons until I am sure that both of the girl's have met you and until both Edward and I discuss the cell sample and what shall happen after that," I spoke.

"Carlisle will be contacting Edward on the result's this afternoon I will ask him to insist that Edward to call you either tonight or tomorrow so you can make arrangements," Esme took out a notepad from her handbag and wrote something down; probably a reminder. "Oh and please call me Esme. I also have gifts for the girl's."

"Thank you I shall make sure the girl's get these and I will talk with them as soon as I get a chance so I can introduce them to you quicker."

With that Esme and I had written down both each others phone numbers and I managed to finish the article I was writing someone despite hundreds of thoughts entering my mind like how after all this time Edward could no longer deny that the girl's were his. His parents were now aware and probably his entire family that he had two daughters and even if he wasn't thrilled they would influence him to take the cell test which caused more frustration because I began to think a thought I tried desperately to keep out of mind the past few weeks. If Edward Cullen was not a match then my little girl would die.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Can any of you give me information on Cell Donor testing? **

**A big round of applause to the following:**

**g.p**

**LadyIce5**

**LillyZ**

**They got the answer right. The girl's ae five now and Bella told Edward when they were one.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
